Electrical boxes are constructed in a variety of ways for housing electrical wiring devices such as electrical receptacles or outlets, switches, etc. Electrical boxes can be constructed of either metal or plastic depending upon the desired application for the electrical box.
Many electrical outlet boxes are formed of metal. These metallic outlet boxes typically include a back wall, perimetrical side walls and an open-front face defining a box interior through which a switch or receptacle is placed. The boxes are typically constructed from multiple walls which are assembled together.
One common technique for forming boxes is to fold a stamped planar sheet of metal into a box configuration. In one folding technique a U-shaped configuration is formed as to define the top, bottom and back walls. Side walls may be attached to the U-shaped member to form the box. Other folded box techniques include cutting the sheet metal into a cross-shape where side walls of the box extend from each edge of the back wall. Each side wall is bent perpendicular to the back wall and the edges of the side walls are connected to each other by tack welding, for example.
In either technique, material around the folded portions is disposed of as scrap. The large amount of scrap metal increases the cost of manufacturing of the box.
It is therefore desirable to produce a more efficient way to manufacture a box with the least amount of scrap material produced therefrom.